The Assassin's Vow
by CaptainLoganPrice
Summary: Yassen is on duty. A mission. But it changes before he goes to complete the Stormbreaker mission. He's sent on a small assignment, one that touches his heart, even for that small moment. Can he help Cody, or will both burn at the stake of this mysterious hunter?


Hey Guys! Hope you like this story, I wrote it all myself! Please leave a comment or review so I know what to fix! Thanks!

Yassen Gregorovich

Yassen stepped off the plane, the rays of the morning sun blinding him. He didn't mind. He didn't have to see. He was where he was supposed to be, and the moment of….. Humanism, seemed relaxing. He was unsure of danger. Then again, he knew there were risks, even for something as simple as the sun in his eyes. He wouldn't be able to see the flash of a sniper rifle before it could pump him full of rounds, or a man drawing out a pistol and using only a bullet to his head. But here he was, to meet the contact. Oh well. Alive for another day.

Cody Merrick

Cody sighed, his head pounding against his temples. He rubbed his forehead, wincing as he touched the darkened area, in thanks to his father. He sniffed, then wiped his eyes angrily. He didn't cry anymore. It wasn't worth it. Showing his emotions proved him weak, and would only reward him with more pain from the back of his ex-SAS father's hand. He grimaced at the thought of the SAS. The branch of military that turned his dad into what he was. A drunk. A thug. A abusive father. A military general in his own home. To his own son. He had drilled Cody just like his own soldier, training him, molding him, _**punishing **_him. To be his own soldier, not a son to love and carry on his name.

"Get in here, you dirty piece of-"

But the words slurred together, and Cody simply locked his door, and barricaded it. Cody slipped on a tight-fitting black t-shirt, and black cargo pants. His short, military haircut only added to his good looks. He knew he was handsome, better looking than even his dad. But it didn't matter. That made his father even angry. So his father punished him with work. Which only added to his strength. Cody sighed, putting his knife into his pocket, one more in his boot. Where he was going, and depending on who was there, he could possibly need them. Not for killing, but merrily escaping from ropes or locked rooms. High school wasn't the best for a only kid with one, abusive parent to attend, especially if that kid was stronger and better looking than most of the jocks. Cody ignored the thought, and slipped some money in his pocket, and crept out of his window, towards the lights cutting through the night: The carnival.

Yassen Gregorovich

Yassen gazed at the young faces around him. Not many people older than 40 at this carnival at this time of night. Yassen let his gaze linger on a girl hanging on a boy's shoulder. The girl reminded him of Colette. He wondered if something could have ever happened between them, but he knew better. She was too loyal, to focused on Scorpia's contracts for him, to have had anything serous for him. Yassen secured his thoughts, and walked to the back, where a semi trailer was being stored. Or now known as his new living quarters for the next two weeks. He swore softly under his breath. At least it was clean, and quite private, but musty and dark. He sighed, climbing in the side door quietly.

Cody Merrick

Cody glanced around for Katie, and spotted her. She was in his class, a cheerleader, and absolutely beautiful. And she liked him like he liked her. But her ex boyfriend happened to be the star quarter back, so he had suffered a few beatings from him. Katie ran up to him, hanging on his arm.

"Hey handsome." She smiled sweetly up at him.

Cody smiled, ignoring a older man gazing at them. "Hey beautiful. How are you tonight?"

"Better than what you're gonna be." A nasally voice growled behind him. "Katy, step back, baby. it's some unfinished male business. "

Cody smirked. "What male business? All I see is jocks."

Katie's ex, star quarterback Rich Daken, shoved him a bit. "He bothering you, baby?" He cooed rudely to Katie.

"Not on your life, Rich, More like you're the problem." She spat.

"I got this, sweets. Head on up to the snack bar, I'll meet you in a bit." Cody murmured, hatred in his eyes as he glared at Rich, who merrily shrugged it off.

Yassen Gregorovich

Yassen went for a stroll, absently dropping some heat sensors near the small trailer, just in case. He also enjoyed the walks, where no one knew him and wasn't expecting death. He paused, hearing a commotion coming from the back of the woods, well away from the carnival. He crept towards it, his boots not making so much as a snap as he pulled a knife from his side. Gun would be too loud. He jumped out, where the teen who he had seen earlier was fighting quite bravely against 6 local high-school football players. He was now on the ground, taking the brunt of the blows, too weak and dazed to fight back, although more than half the boys were bloodied and beaten themselves. He would let this blow over before he helped the kid out. No need for more witnesses than necessary.

Cody Merrick

Cody groaned, spitting out the coppery-tasting blood as he struggled to sit up. He hadn't known Rich was coward enough to have 4 more goons hiding in the thicket. The orders were clear: stay away from Katie. He didn't want her hurt, but leaving her would hurt them both worse. He saw black dots clouding his vision, then almost blacked out when a medium-sized, well-built man stepped out into the open, walking straight to him. Everything screamed dangerous from this man, yet, his eyes held something more than coldness; almost like a sense of brotherhood, or compassion or pity. Cody couldn't move, his head hurt so bad. What did that man say? *I can't understand him.* Cody thought weakly, unable to focus. He touched his forehead, then drew it back. Blood covered his hands. Cody fell back, the stranger's eagle eyes never leaving his as he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
